


Scrutiny

by tenuous_pteradatyl



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Exploration, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenuous_pteradatyl/pseuds/tenuous_pteradatyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened before Waylon woke up on Eddie's table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrutiny

He had knocked her out. It was the only way he reasoned, after feeling a fleeting stab of guilt. If she remained conscious she might try to run again, and he was tired of the chase. There had been countless others before her, he had heard their stumbling steps echoing in the hallways, heard their harsh ragged breath in the dark recesses of his workroom. Each one he found, he pulled them kicking, and yelling obscenenties all the way to the work table. Each one laid bare awaiting his saw, all the vulgar things he had seen, those sickening things. He had to cut them away, lob, chop, destroy. Very few had survived the cutting, and those who did had always run away, stumbled back into the blackness of the asylum only to be dragged up by their necks to the ceiling with all the others. 

“You’re not like the others”, he whispered softly as he took her out of the locker, and laid her out on the table, in her sleep she whimpered as he laid her injured leg down. He smiled for a moment, and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek which seemed to soothe her for the moment “You don’t have to hurt anymore” he says as he begins the task of undressing his bride. As he does he knows this one is special, all the other brides he’s brought here have been different in looks but all shared one thing in common, they had all been horribly scarred and mutilated, some past the point of recognition. Had any of them lived he would’ve put up with it, learned to live past it, but this one, oh she was beautiful. 

Of course she too was covered in a layer of grime, and filth that he was eager to scrub away, and she had a cut or bloody gash here, and there but her skin was so soft, her face so perfect, her bone structure so amazing. Even that vulgarity that lay below her waist wasn’t as bad as some of the others he remembered being privy to although it too would have to go. He stayed there for long moments examining, familiarizing himself with every curve, and angle he could reach, trying to memorize the outline of her body with his fingertips. 

When he had his fill he wandered off to go find something to clean her with, he came back 30 minutes later pail, and washcloth in hand. She was still sleeping on his table, he smiled briefly at her as he set about to the task of washing. It’s not the same as just touching her with his fingers he had been exploring then now he’s hard at work trying to wash away the evidence of the last few cruel weeks. He starts with the shoulders working up a good lather, and scrubbing his way down her arms. They’re not well muscled he notices but he prefers it that way, he can be strong for the both of them. He works his way down to her wrists, incredibly slim almost daintily so, and her fingers are long, and slightly calloused. The chores she’ll have to do in their future together will add to them just one of the many things a woman has to endure. 

He moves on to the chest working a little slower now. He’ll have to make some adjustments here, she’a bit too flat chested for his tastes, and he definitely intends to shave her down as well, there’s far too much of that unsightly hair marring that perfect skin. He lingers around her nipples they’ve perked up in that drawn-out attention on her chest, and he can’t help but flick one, rolling it between his fingers. She stirs briefly, a low moan escaping her lips, and he feels his breath hitch a bit at the sound. As tempted as he is to continue teasing her he goes back to his task. His hands travel down the expanse of her stomach, its’ flat now but won’t be for long, he smiles at the thought of their children. 

He knows they’ll be good parents for them, he knows things will be better, he’ll provide for them, give them a better childhood than he ever had. But in order to do that he’ll have to cut away that vulgar thing. His eyes linger on it for long moments, he feels disgust pooling in the very pit of his stomach, and bubbling up in his throat. He’s tempted to rip it off his bride this very moment but he knows the saw will be neater so he relents no matter how hard it is. It only brings back bad memories, bitter, and still painful even after all this time. He shakes his head as he sets back to his work he washes her legs next taking extra care around her wound. He doesn’t dare wrap it or stitch the split skin back together. Oh no this wound is a kind of karmic punishment for her running away from him. As sad as he was to see it happen he can’t help but think she deserved it. He’ll take care of it after the wedding until then she’ll have to endure the pain she can’t have her running away again “I’m so sorry darling. But don’t worry it won’t hurt for long”.


End file.
